Target Practice
by Wanheda28
Summary: A little target practice can go a long way. ONE SHOT. Alicia Clark & Elyza Lex.


With the sun shining high in the middle of the sky, Elyza had taken this the perfect opportunity to school a certain brunette in the art of target practice. Her injury from a week ago was still holding her back, but it wasn't enough to stop the former raider. "Square your hips," said Elyza calmly as she took her hands down to Alicia's waistline. "Like this." She felt the other girl move along with her, using her hands to guide the other girl's body for a split second before her hands caressed along her ribcage.

Alicia tensed, feeling Elyza's hands as she held the pistol revolver firmly in her hand. "Face your target," she heard the blonde say. A small smile tugged upward on Alicia's lips. Her eyes never left the aluminum beer cans that lined the wooden railing on the pier. "I'm nervous," said Alicia. It wasn't the gun that made her feel apprehensive, it was Elyza. The way she moved her hands along her body made her insides melt against her touch. She felt strange at first, feeling this way to a woman she only knew for a couple weeks.

But to Alicia, it was right.

Elyza was pleasantly surprised that Alicia was allowing her to be this close. After the incident on the Abigail, she thought that maybe she would be a little jumpy toward her. "Don't be," assured Elyza. "Raise your arms," she said as she pushed Alicia's arms up gently with her hands. Her thumbs caressed the girl's skin subtly, but Alicia still noticed. The wind slightly blew, and when Alicia turned her head to look at Elyza, she caught her lips almost immediately. Elyza had planned this. She was the one who suggested target practice during breakfast that morning.

"Elyza," whispered Alicia, pulling away slightly. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. They were still close enough that Alicia felt Elyza's warm breath on her lips. It had been their first kiss and Alicia's heart was pounding so fast, hammering against her chest. She couldn't control it, this urge to drop the gun and attack Elyza, showering her with kisses that she's been wanting to do for the last several days. She remained calm, rooting herself there as her attention went back to the cans. Elyza swallowed, not sure if she had made a mistake or not.

"I'm sorry," said Elyza suddenly.  
"No," said Alicia. "I liked it."

"Really?" asked Elyza, placing her chin on Alicia's shoulder. "When you pulled away, I thought I made a mistake."

"Never," said Alicia. "It just… shocked me."

When Elyza lifted her head once again, she placed a small kiss on Alicia's cheek and began teaching her hand placements. "You should always have your hand firmly around the butt of the gun with one hand and around the grip with the other. It allows you to have full control of it, especially when you feel the recoil and trust me, you will feel it." She hoped that Alicia was paying attention, because it would be the only time she was going to explain it. She took Alicia's hands carefully and placed them where they needed to be whilst she felt the woman's skin against her fingertips.

Momentarily distracted by the woman's sexy Australian accent, Alicia began to focus despite Elyza's soft touch. She exhaled a short breath of air and planted her feet firmly on the dock. The blonde smiled, cooing softly in Alicia's ear. "Make sure you hold your breath when you aim since it'll help steady yourself and reduce your sway." The brunette continued to listen, nodding her head every now and then to let Elyza know she was comprehending what she was saying.

"Got it," Alicia said.

"You sure?"  
"Of course. I'm ready."

Elyza smiled at the girl's confidence. It was refreshing and when Elyza stepped back, releasing her touch, a certain coldness filled the gap between them. "I'm going to count to three. Remember to hold your breath, take the safety off and fire when ready." Nodding firmly, Alicia tightened her hold on the pistol.

"One…"

For a second, Alicia took her aim.

"Two…"

Taking the safety off, Alicia focused on the middle can.

"Three!"

She held her breath, and squeezed on the trigger when she thought she was dead on the money. The gun went off, startling Alicia at the same time when she exhaled. She only heard Elyza shout with joy when the can flipped up in the air and fell behind the railing into the ocean water below. "Hell yeah!" yelled the blonde, followed by a curled fist that was shoved in the air. "That's the way to do it! You've progressed a lot." There was a cheerful tone in Elyza's voice, happy and excited that Alicia was able to nail her target the first time.

"Thanks," said Alicia as she glanced down at her feet.

Elyza smiled, lifting the brunette's chin up until their eyes met. "I adore you," she said. Elyza wrapped an arm around Alicia, pulling her in close until their chests touched. Alicia lowered the pistol to her side, dropping it as their lips met again. She felt Elyza's tongue explore the inside of her mouth and this persuaded Alicia to pull the blonde closer. She tasted Elyza, feeling the adrenaline from the gunshot flow through her veins. It fueled her to shove Elyza toward the railing of the pier. "I adore you SO more."


End file.
